Insanity hits Sherlock and co
by blackfire93
Summary: INSANITY! This is what happens when the Holmes brothers, Watson and a very special female have been pushed to far. BEWARE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**PLEASE READ THIS! A NOTE FROM THE WRITER OF THIS ONESHOT!**

**THIS IS INTENED ONLY TO MAKE YOU LAUGH, IF YOU GOOGLE THE LYRICS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN YOU WILL FIND THE FULL SONG'S ONLINE. THANK YOU FOR READING…ALSO JUST AS A PRECAUTION I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT THIS WAS WRITTEN BY A PERSON WHO HAS BEEN AWAKE FOR 27 HOURS AND IS HYPER ON CAFFINE. ONWARD!**

**There was a very loud silence as Sherlock and John had a stare down, as they often did, Mycroft sat down knowing that it was going to be several minutes before either of the two men remembered that he was there. **_'Why am I here again?'_** Mycroft wondered as he massaged his brow and tried to block out the sounds of Sherlock and John arguing about what John and Mary's baby should be named, and the sound of the Disney song "Mother Knows Best" from the movie Tangled that Bridgette, his girlfriend insisted on watching on her i-pad over and over and over agian. Finally Mycroft had had enough and jumping up from his seat he begin to sing along. **"Mother knows best, listen to your mumsy it's a scary world out there!"

**John, Sherlock and Bridgette all stopped what they were doing and stared at Mycroft their mouths hanging open and their eyes as wide as they could possibly go without flying out of their heads the flat was now silent until Bridgette's i-pad started blaring out another song this one called Wannabe by the Spice Girls. John was the first one to recover but sad to say his sanity had been completely wrecked and he began to sing along with the i-pad, **"Well I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want!" **John sang as he put his hands on his hips and begin to move them side to side. Needless to say that was just too much for Sherlock whos poor sanity had always been hanging by a thread and when Bridgette's i-pad once again switched songs Sherlock was the one who begin to sing and dance along, **"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright! And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight."** John and Mycroft exchanged crazy smiles and jumped to either side of Sherlock and began to sing along. **I feel charming, Oh, so charming, It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real. See the pretty girl in that mirror there: Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, Such a pretty dress, Such a pretty smile, Such a pretty me!"

**This was just too much for Bridgette who had at this point in time been watching with growing happiness, **"I'm not alone!"** She hollered before changing the song and jumping up to get beside Mycroft as the new song began to play. **"Now I'm the king of the swingers, Oh, the jungle VIP, I've reached the top and had to stop, and that's what botherin' me, I wanna be a man, mancub and stroll right into town, and be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, oobee doo, I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too, You'll see it's true, an ape like me can learn to be human too, Oh, oobee doo, I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, Talk like you, too, Oh, oobee doo I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too, You'll see it's true, an ape like me, can learn to be human too."

**By this time all four of them were scratching their heads and arm-pits and doing the impossible task of bouncing off the walls and jumping off the ceiling. Mrs. Hudson who had had her daily whisky knocked on the door to the apartment before entering, the sight that greeted her eyes was three men and one woman pretty much acting like apes. Mrs. Hudson turned around and retraced the four steps she had taken inside the apartment, after staring at the door for a minute she shook her head and re-opened the door taking the four steps inside where John and Sherlock were arguing over what John and Mary's child should be named and Mycroft and his girl-friend Bridgette had started a game of chess. Mrs. Hudson looked at the four grown adults and turned walked out of the apartment down the steps into her kitchen where she pulled out her half-drank bottle of whisky. She looked at it for a few seconds before dumping it down the sink and tossing the bottle in the garbage, **"No more drinks for me!"** She exclaimed to herself before going to her bed-room to have a nice long lie-down. **

**Meanwhile upstairs Sherlock closed the door Mrs. Hudson had left open behind her and turned around slowly to face the other three they all exchanged an insane and slightly maniac like grin before Bridgette pushed play on her i-pad and they all jumped up and begin to sing along.**


End file.
